russelfandomcom-20200213-history
One-on-one with Anja Aguilar
September 28, 2012 From the international production company that brought to you the local versions of the phenomenal game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link from the United Kingdom, Born to be a Star makes a talent search in the United States and around the world. It has been franchised in 50 countries, including Australia, India, China, Korea, Indonesia and the United Kingdom when announced that acquired the rights of Endemol to air a local version in the Philippines. The Kapinoy network IBC will air an exclusive one-on-one interview with certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Ms. Anja Aguilar tonight at 8 p.m. Viva-TV also has new Mexican telenovelas in case the two giant networks of the earning huge success on Philippine television. A certified singing champion is her career as she start hosting Viva-TV's newest talent search Born to be a Star. This innovative talent show from Endemol for the Philippine version is beign brought to you local televiewers via IBC-13 by Viva-TV, the local franchisee of such high-rating game shows as Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, is taped weekly at the Star Theater of Star City on Roxas Boulevard. Snooky Serna, who anchors the network's flagship news program Express Balita and host Snooky (every Saturday at 12 midnight), interviews Anja before the newscast. Anja talks about a singer, product endorsers, TV host, box-office movies, actress, model and many more for the Filipino viewers in fans. She will talk about the new challenge in Anja's career she starts on something new-hosting a newest talent search show and also a starring a teen drama anthology Dear Heart, has new cellphone from Globe, the No.1 in postpaid while Anja Aguilar promoted for TV shows (Dear Heart and Born to be a Star). The contestants are chosen, Viva will transform them into real stars, complete with makeover, costumes and even back-up singers and dancers. When they perform their numbers, they will indeed be stars for a night. There will be a grand finals at the end of the year where the top prize will be-P 1 million, of course. Judges for the reality show are: Gino Padilla, Jodi Sta. Maria, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado when Veronique del Rosario-Corpus, was promoted to Viva-TV executive producer for all drama series (Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy and Esperanza). With Born to be a Star, Anja joins the elite company of Robi Domingo of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Richard Yap of The Weakest Link as the star hosts of Viva-TV shows. Born to be a Star premieres on September 30 on IBC-13, the sequestered television station that swas saved by the phenomenal following Viva-TV shows where the PBA Games are shown because IBC-13 has been awarding Viva primetime block and other choice slots to despite the fact that is lineup of television homegrown shows by the No.1 phenomenal animated series Winx Club and Pop Pixie, local drama series such as teleserye Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy and the teen drama anthology Dear Heart, phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, new telenovela Maria Isabel and Teresa, and new Korean dramas like I Need Romance. Anja become a popular young diva singer to host Born to be a Star after IBC Board of Directors management last June 2012 like a singing star saw her in a guest appearance on Lunch Break. A talent search show started airing on September 30 and it was an overnight sensation, affecting the ratings of game show including Who Wants To Be A Millionaire (hosted by Robi Domingo) and The Weakest Link (hosted by Richard Yap) which Viva is also producing for IBC 13. Born to be a Star is a newest talent search franchises by Endemol and Viva Television on IBC. Multi-awarded actor, entertainer and respected TV host Christopher de Leon will help contestants in the new phenomenon high-rating Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. Richard Yap saw a TV host game show The Weakest Link would be seen on nationwide TV primetime. 'Born to be a Star' airs September 30 Born to be a Star, the innovative talent search show hosted by certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, premieres on September 30, Sunday, on IBC-13 at 8 p.m. Some 300 individuals auditioned for the contest, a selected few have made it to the show. Each week, only four contestants will be featured. The difference with other talent shows is that each one will get a complete makeover, a wardrobe for the evening, a musical arrangement prepared by musical director Louie Ocampo and Vehnee Saturno and back-up dancers, so that he or she will know how it feels to be a professional performer. For the weekly competition, the prize is P50,000. There will also be a monthly contest where the top prize is P100,000. The monthly winners will compete in the grand finals, where a cool one million pesos will be at stake. Although the slots for the first season are virtually filled up, there will be more auditions today at the Viva office on E. Rodriguez ave. starting at 9 a.m. Interested parties should bring one photo, biodata and minus-ones for three songs. The minimum age requirement is 12 years old. There is no ceiling on the contestant's age. Born to be a Star is the latest creation of the international distribution Endemol, in the same company that owns Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link. '2012 Gross Revenue' #'ABS-CBN' (28.2 billion) #'GMA' (13 billion) #'IBC' (12.5 billion)